Diary Of Lily
by violet-lollie
Summary: my version if Lily liked James from the start ... or what if they got together whilst Sirius was dating Mel and Remus and Sami
1. Chapter 1

His eyes looked up from his potitions book as he gazed at her face, Lily was the perfect girl for him her knew it "James!" muttered Sirius poking himas he noticed what he was doing "dream on mate" he laughed and went back to his reading. Lily looked up and James and smiled she had liked him since the first day they met but followed her friends advice (treat them mean keep them keen) she watched him smile at lupin whilst he was turning the professors hat into a bird and her heart melt.

That night she went to her common room and wrote a diary entery.

Dear Diary,

I want to see something new,

Sun rise to sun set in a sky so blue,

Come what may to this day,

Say my name in his darkest hour,

Why the sudden climate in his power,

Could we can speak honestly?

Is he proud of what he's become?

Eyes shining as bright as the sun,

He's come a long way,

Let's himself waste away,

[i feel like i need to say to him

Just have a little patients with me,

Don't be too hard on my emotions and you will see.

Now is the time to love one another,

Gonna live my dream my own way,

No matter what any person thinks!

I'm still waiting in the dark,

I take back that nasty remark,

No matter how much you've change,

We will hold tight... and fight ... hold tight and fight for ... LOVE WE _WILL_ SHARE

Lily


	2. Chapter 2

_(I know he does get detention in the book and what not lol but this is different I like to do things differently)_

The next day for me was pretty draining; I sat and waited for him to pass me in the corridors so I could look into his eyes, though I think he is starting to notice now.

Guess what!?! He has a detention later and guess who he has got to help, you go it ME! I told my friend Severus and he said I shouldn't care for boys in y last year and if he was me I would ignore him completely don't tell anyone but I think he is jealous.

Then I remembered what my friends told me when I first laid eyes on his hansom person play hard to get! So that's what I am going to do!

The clock is ticking so slowly going tick tock over and over I wish I could just go to the detention now and be with him, in his presence. I am not very good at this hard to get thing am I?

Finally the bell went for last lesson and I ran to the common room to get some sweet perfume on, I smelt like fresh flowers in the breeze this had to be it my one chance to actually talk to him.

The thing with James is Severus told me is that he cares for nothing but himself but I told him to shut up! I am sick of his jealousy but I didn't tell him that though I don't want to hurt his feelings.

The detention was at 6:00pm and looking at the clock now it is 5:30, what the hell I am going earl to get ready.

6:00 came and he wasn't there 6:05 … 6:10 and then 6:15 "BASH" the door swings open and there he is standing there with another girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Lonliness, i hate it. I get this feeling almost everyday, from laughing to name callings in my head. The pain inside haunts me to this day.

No one understands not really they pretend they do but i know the truth. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer thats what i am told but i dont like that saying!

Childhood for me was worse than it is now in Hogwarts but it still goes on. If you have something to say, say it to my face.I feel like sitting in a corner and crying, i hate that feeling.

Its like people get a kick out of it sounds fun doesn't it? Remember a day when you have ever felt scared or victimised by a person or lonliness how did you feel?

Run it over in your mind would you like someone else to feel like that? ...no i didn't think so!


	4. Chapter 4

All those thoughts of loneliness rushed to my head at the same time I felt dizzy

"James!" I blurted out … and that's all I remember because I woke up in the hospital

wing, "what happened" I said rubbing my head, I looked up and there was James

standing right over my "oh… your awake, good" he said smiling "are you alright, it

was quite a shock, I came into the detention I was late because I was helping clean a

mess in the great hall because stupid Sirius thought it would be funny to explode

every glass on the Sliverin table and then to make it worse when we finished

Dumbledore came in and cleaned the bits we missed with one swish of his wand! This

obviously amused Sirius because he had this stupid smile on his face and… and are

you alright?" he questioned breathing in and out really fast. "you don't half go on

about nothing" I muttered laughing.

"sorry … anyway that's not all then my friend Remus comes over to me and says

guess what I have a new girlfriend called sami and she wants to meet you, so I wasn't

going to be ruse then she said she would walk me to my detention, she is outside she

was so worried about you" he finished.

He waved his hand and a girl came in a bit on the plump side dark blond hair and blue

eyes she smiled at me "how are you feeling, you gave us a nasty shook, James hasn't

left your side the 3 days you've been here" she said

"I'VE BEEN HERE THREE DAY'S FOR NONTHING!!"I screamed

"what?" said James surprised

"oh nothing" I lied very obviously

"I was wondering" muttered James "I know this isn't the best time but would you be

my girlfriend" he whispered shyly

"what? Erm …. Yes!" I shouted excitedly

"James and Lily Potter it sort of has a ring to it! Said Sami.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so happy he asked me to be with him, I am out of the hospital wing and in good

health now but I can't believe that turned out to be all over nothing arghh anyway

turns out this Sami Remus's girlfriend is pretty nice and she had this friend Mel who

is suppose to be with Sirius or something I don't know … anyway there are nice

people when you get to know them otherwise them seem a bit strange …

Speak of the devils "hey guys" I said

"Alright …" that chorused together then looked at each other and burst out laughing

"Sorry, we picked it up and now we can't stop saying it to people…" said Sami trying

to stand up straight

"We got to get going the boys are waiting for us somewhere" said Mel. Just then

Sirius and Remus came flying around the corner being chased by Snape,

"AHHHHHH" screamed Sirius "the bitch fights back" he stopped when he saw Mel

trying to look as casual as possible "you alright babe" he said pushing his hair back

out of his face.

James followed behind Snape holding a giant bucket of water "hey!" I shouted "what

you doing with that" I questioned

"You'll see" he said then poured the whole thing on Sirius

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" he bellowed jumping three feet in the air soaking everybody,

James turned to me and smiled and give me a big wet hug

"That is for throwing that comment at me before you twat!" he said smirking

obviously impressed at what he had done

Snape stopped and looked scared there was some water left in the bucket he looked

into James's eyes and then ran a mile "FAGGOT!" Mel shouted after him giving

Sirius a kiss.

I was watching everyone admiringly I am glad they are 'my' friends

Its February the 13th there is something going on tomorrow I just know it

"SHIT VALENTINES DAY!" I shouted out loud

"You forgot?" said Sami tilting her head in confusion spotting Remus "hang on

before we carry on what did Sirius say to you James?" she said

"He said I wanted Snape in bed so I hit him then he shouted to Snape and he tried to

stick up for himself stupid thing!" sneered James

"Oh … well … anyway I got to go valentines day awaits and me and Mel have got

some things to get" said Sami giving Remus a hug

"Yep, we have you can come if you like lily" said Mel looking at me

"Yer sure lets go!" I shouted

"Alright" said Mel and Sami together and they laughed again,

See strange indeed.


End file.
